Ex-Queen Magnificent
Ex-Queen Magnificent is a female RainWing and was one of the six former queens of the Rainforest Kingdom who took turns ruling during the events in ''The Hidden Kingdom''. ''Kinkajou stated that Magnificent's main problem is being forgetful. She makes promises and then never sees them through. ''S''he is shown to be lazy and uncaring about the missing RainWings, as she never noticed how many were actually missing. After she found out, she still refused to make any attempt to save them, making it clear that she has little loyalty to her tribe. Biography The Hidden Kingdom When Glory approached Magnificent with Mangrove about the missing RainWings, Magnificent didn't show any concern for the missing RainWings, and insisted that they were most likely just sleeping somewhere before assigning Glory the task of looking into their whereabouts. This led to Glory finding the secret home of the NightWings as well as the captive RainWings. Glory came before Magnificent and told her to rescue the captive members of her tribe, but the queen refused. Magnificent didn't seem to care, saying that they wanted a rest. Enraged, Glory challenged her for the RainWing throne. Surprised but intrigued, Magnificent accepted the challenge. However, according to RainWing tradition, queenship would be decided through a series of team oriented activities instead of a battle to the death. According to Handsome, that was the way they had done it for years. For her team, Magnificent gathered the other RainWing queens, as Glory meant to take the throne from all of them. However, she thought Glory would choose her friends, the Dragonets of Destiny as that would make them fail since these contests revolve around RainWing abilities. Queen Glory, forseeing this would happen, chose Kinkajou, Tamarin, Mangrove, and Jambu. Magnificent and Glory competed together in the camouflage contest. Glory found Magnificent disguised as a fruit cart by following the gaze of the crowd. While she was disguised, Magnificent scared Glory's sloth, Silver, into making a straight beeline for Glory's hiding place, winning her the round. Magnificent set up a stash of fruit to help Dazzling win the fruit gathering contest and had Exquisite's sloths choke Jambu in the treetop race. Despite her cheating, she lost when Queen Grandeur forfeited after learning Glory was the true heir to the RainWing throne when they did a venom test. Personality Magnificent is a forgetful and lazy dragon. She didn't pay much attention to the fact that some of the members of her tribe were being kidnapped, and when told about it, she treated it nonchalantly. She was shown to rush through listening to the requests of her subjects, and always opted for the quickest solution. She is also very vain, adorning herself in flowers and changing her scale colors in order to look very elegant. Nevertheless, Magnificent could be ruthless, and is willing to play dirty when she wants to. She went great lengths and cheated in the competition against Glory to keep her title, and was very defensive of her title as queen. Her bitter side also shows when Queen Exquisite tells her sloths that "Auntie Maggie is stressed", and she immediately becomes irritated and snaps at her fellow queen, saying that she doesn't want to be called "Auntie Maggie." Quotes ''"Magnificent's main problem is that she's forgetful. She can never remember what she's agreed to do or what's going on in the tribe or who asked her for what, and she doesn't really care. We're all pretty used to it by now." ~Kinkajou to Glory about Magnificent "Are you accusing me of something?" "Someone's been counting? Who has that kind of energy?" Trivia *Magnificent prefers to be called by the nickname "Maggie", but not "Auntie Maggie". *She is one of four known dragons who have nicknames, the others being Moonwatcher (her nickname being Moon), Princess Snowfox (her nickname being Fox) and Princess Sunny (her nickname being Beetle). * According to Kinkajou, Magnificent is forgetful and constantly forgets what she promised or what she was supposed to do, though Glory once commented that she thought Magnificent was the best of the queens. * The RainWing stereotype of being lazy, forgetful, and careless applies to her. * Magnificent called Glory "pipsqueak" in The Hidden Kingdom on page 225. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A RainWing Typical RainWing.png|A typical RainWing; art by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication Picture219.jpg|Queen Magnificent Auntmaggie.png|Maggie- RainWing line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron magnifecent.png|A closeup of Queen Magnificent|link=User:Heron the Mudwing ChibiMaker-Magnificent.jpg Magnificent.jpg Magnificient Ref.png|Magnificent Ref- QueenClam Screenshot 2016-06-23 at 4.31.15 PM.png|A RainWing, the tribe of Maggie Picture226.jpg RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 64532.png|Magnificent by Vulture the SkyWing|link=http://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/Ex-Queen-Magnificent-652005035 Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Ex-Queens Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned Characters